


The Chosen Jedi

by ZombieSpacePirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsabers, Older Ezra, Sad, Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, The Dark Side of the Force, Wild Space (Star Wars), Young Ezra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSpacePirate/pseuds/ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Ezra is warned by an old friend that Vader is on the hunt for him to make him his apprentice but Ezra's connection with the force grows stronger each day, he becomes unstable. Causing pain to those around him and himself. So he does what's best for everyone. He leaves.
Kudos: 2





	1. Old Friend

(A Year After Ezra Joined The Ghost. ATM They Are On Lothal Keeping A Low Profile)

"Ezra"

"Five more minutes," Ezra says as he covers his face with his blanket.

"Ezra Bridger."

Ezra shots up, eyes wide. He knows the voice, the one that haunts his dreams.

"Leave me alone," Ezra whispers as he covers his head with his pillow in an attempt to block out the voice knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"Ezra, please. You must listen!" The voice replied even louder.

"What do you want," Ezra asked.

"I came to warn you-well to help mostly." The voice replies.

"Warn me from what? And why would I ever need your help!" Ezra replies angrily to the voice.

"Calm down will you! We don't need to be waking up your master now do we!" The voice responds back angrily as well. Ezra was ready to fight with the voice but he realized what the voice said was true. It would be hard explaining to Kanan why he was upset or what the other presence was. He takes another deep breath before speaking again, this time with less of a bite.

"What do you want." Ezra replies.

"I came to warn you about Vader." Ezra's eyes shot open which were filled with a mixture of anger and fear. He doesn't realize he spaced out until the voice is calling his name.

"I'm so- I'm sorry. It jus-" Ezra tried saying but was cut off by the voice.

"I understand the kid. I understand. But right now I need you to focus for me okay? What I'm about to tell you is only going to help you prepare for it. Okay?" The voice says.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asks. He pulls the blanket up to his shoulders, looking for some kind of physical comfort.

"He's is on a quest. A quest to make you his apprentice."

* * *

**Re-Written Chapter 1 (Ish)**

**Hello to the people who will read this. I have written a story awhile back, around the time SWR aired. I took down the story after SWR ended after seeing how horrible it was. I did plan on rewriting it and posting it again within the month but I lost interest in writing and that pretty much sums it up. And if you haven't noticed yet its this story. I tried writing this story a few times but each time I did it just didn't look right. This time I will try, I'm sorta interested in it now and I do have Disney + so I can finally watch the other few seasons finally and actually make some sense, my other stories will be updated once I can. I am sorry again for making promises throughout the years that I broke. I was not lying about life being hectic for me for those who do remember. And to answer some questions from some reviews I received since I last posted.**

**Q: Why not just give your stories to someone who will do a better job/continue?**

**A: These stories are something I am really proud of, even if they are horrible, it was the first real thing I was interested in. Each day after school I would rush onto my laptop and start typing. And I know my first story was bleh, the way its set up is terrible but I do plan on rewriting that. But these stories were something I was proud of, and that was rare for me to be proud of something I did. To see it just go to someone else who would change it, I just couldn't.**

**Q: Why you make so many stories if you can't even focus/update one?**

**A: Interest. Not many people were liking some I did so I would just not update them as fast as others. I was also thinking of ways to making it short instead of just cutting it but they would end up just weird and rushed. I decided now that I would delete/discontinue them. And after reading a bunch of fanfiction and watching TV shows it made me think of a plot, so I wrote some and posted it to see if you guys would like them and that's how it got out of control mostly.**

**Q: Spelling errors? Proper punctuation?**

**A: I am using Grammarly. For those who don't know what Grammarly is, its a program you can add to your computer that helps with spelling and punctuation. For some reason, though it always adds a ',' anytime I speak for a character. And sometimes the punctuation doesn't look right either, but who knows.**

**I am working on my other stories. Updates will be slow like really slowwwww.**

**I also know that Star Wars Rebels isn't aired anymore. No, I haven't watched all the season yet, kinda waiting until I'm interested in writing again though, don't want you to read a more poorly written story by me.**

**But I still will make and fix my stories.**

**I also wondering if anyone knows any good modern SWR. I read pretty much all the ones that popped up when searched for modern SWR fanfic but like I need more 0-0**

**They are so good.**

**But anyways have a good night/day!**

**Cya around!**

**Monday, November 12, 2018, R.I.P Stan Lee. A legend and a real-life superhero. Thank you for all the love and memories. I'll cya around.**


	2. Please Don't Go Mommy and Daddy

**Empire Day, 10 BBY. _(A/N: I honestly don't know how the dates work but I tired, please don't get mad.)_**

**Morning,**

"Ezra honey, I need you to be super quiet once I cover the hole okay?" Mira said to her soon be a 7-year-old son. She hugged him with so much love that she couldn't let go but she knew she had to hurry. Her eyes were glossed over but kept strong for her little blueberry.

"But why mommy?" Ezra said as he climbed down the ladder to the underground broadcasts room. Ezra looked up and stared in his mother's glossy eyes. He didn't understand why mommy wasn't coming down with him or why she was sad.

"Well Ezra, the Empire doesn't like us that much. They want to put us away for speaking the truth." She smiled at him.

"But why? Isn't telling the truth good?" Ezra asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes but some people, like the Empire, don't like that. Especially when it's about them." Mira grabbed a box that was behind her and handed it to Ezra.

"What's that?" Ezra asked. He reached up and took the box from his mother's hands. He studies the box for a few seconds until he hears his father scrambling.

Ephraim rushed into the room almost tripping over stuff that was thrown onto the ground during his hustle to grab stuff. With two bags in hand, he kneeled next to his wife Mira and handed the bags to Ezra. He takes them without question like the other stuff he was handed by his mother.

His father doesn't say anything but stares at Ezra, who also stares back. It stays like that for a few seconds until it's broke by Ezra asking a question.

"Aren't you coming down?" He asks. He tightens his jacket around him a little more. It was always cold in the underground broadcast room.

Mira and Ephraim look at him sadly.

"Not this time honey," Mira says as she grabs her husband's hand and squeezes it who in return squeezes back.

"But why?" Ezra was having a bad feeling in his gut now.

"Remember when I said the Empire want to put us away?" Mira's voice was quiet but Ezra could still hear her perfectly.

"Well some of the Empire, the ones in the white armor, will be coming by today to take us away." She smiles sadly.

"But I don't want you to go!" Ezra started to cry, know knowing what the bad feeling in his gut was. He started to climb the ladder to get comfort from his parents.

"No Ezra," Ephraim said. Ezra looked up at his father who shook his head. He looked to his mother who was now also full-on crying.

"But daddy..." Ezra cried. Hesitantly he went back down the few bars he climbed.

"I'm sorry son. I truly am. But this is for your protection." Ephraim said as he hugged his still crying wife a little harder.

"...Will you come back for me?" Ezra asked, his voice so little.

"No...but we will meet again in the future. When you are older." He smiles sadly. He grabs something from his belt. He wraps it up in a cloth and hands it to Ezra who takes it. But before Ephraim can pull his hand back Ezra grabs it.

"I love you, daddy." He cries as he hugs his daddy's hand. Ephraim's sheds a few tears.

"I love you too son." Ezra lets go of his daddy's hand.

"We love you very much Ezra, please know that." His mother speaks. He nods as more tears slip from his eyes.

"Tseebo will come to get you in a few days okay. The bags should have enough food in them to last you till then. Do not leave broadcasts room until Tseebo opens it okay?" Ephraim said. He looks at Ezra to see if he understood, which he nodded to.

BANG BANG BANG

They all jump to the banging on the door.

"Ephraim and Mira Bridger, it's the Empire. Open the door!"

Ephraim and Mira look Ezra.

"You will always be my blueberry." Mira smiles sadly and stands up.

BANG BANG BANG

"This is the Empire. Open the door now or we will by force!"

Ephriam stands up as well. His knees poping from kneeling so long. He grabs the cushion that covers the broadcast room and slowly brings it to cover it, but before he covers it completely he says one more thing to Ezra.

"Remember Ezra, trust in the force and may the force always be with you." He smiles one more time before closing the room completely. In the next few seconds, Ezra hears the door bang open, shouting can be heard.

 _"Hands up!"_ He looks up to where he last saw his parents.

 _"You are under arrest for_ _transmissions of Freedom against The Empire on Lothal."_ Someone said.

 _"We were only speaking the truth."_ He hears his dad say.

Ezra slowly backs up to the wall and slides down. His hands still covering his mouth.

_"We can't be having that now can we. Stormtrooper, cuf them."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Just you wait, one day the Empire will fall, everyone will fight b-"_

_PEW_

Ezra flinches at the sound.

 _"NO!"_ His mother screams.

Fresh tears fall down his cheek. He hears a thud.

" _Say stormtrooper, you saw him attack me right?"_

_"Uh..yes, sir."_

He can hear his mom's sobs which only make him cry harder, making it more difficult to not cry out.

_"Trash the place."_

Ezra wants to scream. To climb up the ladder and see if his parents are alright, to yell at the man for barging into this home on his important day. He almost did. But his mom's words kept him from doing so. He huddles himself into a ball as cries harder each time he hears his once happy home be torn apart.

* * *

**So this is the newly written 'The Chosen Jedi'. I honestly tried rewriting the story of what it originally was at first but I think this would be a nice fit. I still might add what I did originally but who knows. Also, the reason why I haven't completely deleted the original...thing with the reviews and etc, is because in a few chapters I asked the readers to make there own oc to be added to the story and a bunch of other stuff from other chapters. To me, it's just easier to go back to that instead of copying to a doc or pictures. (Some laptops don't do well when we open google docs) It will be deleted once I finish this story. But please don't get your hopes up on me updating my stories. I'm not really into writing still but once I get feedback (if anyone is still around and reading SWR fanfiction) it might help boost my confidence.**

**But anyways.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed this better than the original if you have read it before I took it down.**

**I'm a keep doing the questions though.**

**Q: What are your thoughts on** **Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker?**

**(Please Put A Spoiler Warning If You Do Answer It For Those Who Have Yet To See It.)**


	3. Where's Tseebo?

**10 BBY.**

**First Day Since the Incident. 11:15 A.M.**

_He slept in a little longer this morning from being exhausted from all the crying._ _It was Ezra's first day in the_ _underground broadcast room since the Empire came and took his parents. His crying has become less subsided in the last few hours since he woke but he still doesn't speak a word or make a sound in fear of the Empire will find him somehow. He clicks on the flashlight and digs through one of the bags that had food in them, he finds some crackers. Along with the crackers were a little note that read,_

_"There's some leftover rootleaf_ _stew in one of the containers for you. I know it's your favorite." -Daddy_

_Ezra looked deeper into the bag and found the leftover rootleaf stew, tears started spilling from his eyes again as he hugged the container of food. An hour later he ate a few bites. His appetite gone but he knew he needed to eat, he also knew mommy would get mad if he didn't. He digs through the other bag he was given and found some coloring books, reading books, a journal, a watch, and his favorite stuffed animal which was a lothal cat. He grabs his stuffed animal and hugs it for dear life as he lays down in the makeshift bed. He stays like that for a few hours, crying at some points but was able to calm down enough to eat a little more._

_He turns on the flashlight again and grabs the watch._

**3:17 P.M.**

_Not even a full day has gone by since his parents were taken away but to Ezra, it felt like days. He sadly put the watch down and hugged his stuffed animal tighter. Seeing how he was too awake to go back to sleep he decided to read._

_He looked through the bag and grabbed a thick book. He read the title with teary eyes "Once Upon A Star". A book filled with stories about adventure, curses, war, romance and so much more. He disliked the romance ones but they still hold a spot in his heart. He opens the book to the page that was bookmarked. The last page his parents had left off on. He was read the book every night before bed, and even though they had read through it multiple times the stories still excite him._

_He takes out the bookmark and continues off where they left off, reading on for hours._

**Second Day Since the Incident. 8:36 A.M.**

_He was woken a little bit earlier this time, the need to pee is the reason. There was no bathroom down here of course and not wanting to make a mess he used the can of beans he had the night before to use as a 'toilet'. He had to make sure to eat something can wise tonight again so it wouldn't overflow._

_After finishing his business he decided to stay up and continue off where he was in his book._

_He then spent the rest of the day reading his book and eating something there and then while crying a few times._

**Third-Day Since the Incident. 4:18 A.M.**

_He was woken from a nightmare._

_He was on a ship, eating space waffles when the scene changed to his parents and an older looking guy with a white beard in an imperial officer outfit. His parents were kneeling in front of the white-bearded man. Then suddenly the_ _white-bearded man_ _raised a long glowing object in his hand and brought it straight back down executing his parents in the process. The_ _white-bearded man turns around and stares at him, reaching his hand out towards him and slowly squeezes his hand together._

_Ezra woke up trying to catch his breath, clawing at his throat to release whatever is keeping him from breathing._

"GASP"

_He finally gasps for air taking in multiple deep breaths as he scoots to a corner of the room._

_He wanted to scream so badly, to see his parents again._

_He once again cries for hours until falling asleep from exhaustion._

**A Week Since the Incident. 7:52 A.M.**

_It has been the same since the third night. Anytime he would close his eyes he would keep having that dreadful nightmare of his parents being executing, sometimes he would have nightmares ones of him being strapped to a table getting electrified by a man in all black._

_The room also smelled like pee and poop horribly. He puked from the smell twice already._

_His tears ran dry, unable to even shed a tear as his body hasn't had any type of liquid in a few days. His mouth was the dryest it ever was, anytime he tried to breathe he would start coughing. He needed water, and soon._

_He was also out of food, have eaten the last of his favorite dish two nights ago. His stomach rumbled for food almost every minute. But he knew he had to wait for Tseebo, his parents told him Tseebo would arrive in a few days but a week and four days have passed. But he knew he could only survive without food and water for a short period of time. If he wanted to see his parents again he would need to adventure out and get some food meaning disobeying his parents' direct orders. But he also knew if he didn't find food and water soon he wouldn't be able to see them again as he would die from either starvation or dehydration._

_He thought about going up for an hour. Thinking that maybe he wouldn't have to adventure to far from home. Maybe there was still some food left in the kitchen. Or he could go get some money from his piggy bank and buy something from his parent's old friend Bob shop down by the market, but that would also mean the risk of being seen._

_He thought about it for another hour until his stomach grumbled. He made up his mind._

_So for the first time since the incident, he grabbed the ladder and climbed up. He was hesitant of course to move the cushion. Thinking if he really should do this. His stomach reminding him._

_He moves the cushion with what little strength he had, slowly. He peeked out the hole to see if anyone was around, the house was dark, even though it was morning. He quickly goes back down and grabs the flashlight and heads back up. He reaches the top again and turns on the light, he looks around the room and see's the furniture was broken and upside down. He wanted to cry so badly but even if he tried he couldn't._

_Slowly he comes out of the broadcast room until he's fully standing in his living room. He starts walking towards the kitchen, being careful not to step on any rubble that would cut his feet since he was barefoot. As he reaches the kitchen he noticed the cabinets have been torn off, completely showing off the empty shelves. Even the fridge was wide open, nothing was inside. He knew he had to travel outside then to get some food and water. He slowly goes to his room only to find it completely empty besides a desk and chair. Pages from books were scattered all over the floor._

_How? He asked himself as he walked into the room more. Everything of his was gone, he went back to the living room to see if he could find his toys in the rubble only to find none of them. He then went into his parent's bedroom to see if his drawings and little creations were still there, they weren't. Even his toothbrush was missing from the bathroom. How was everything of his gone? He didn't understand, though he was dreaming the painful rumble of his tummy completely took over his mind. He needed to find food and water. He took another look around his home to see if there was any food or even cash around._

_He was lucky enough to find 3 bars in the laundry bin in his dads' old robes. And man did they stink._

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update. But again it might be like this for a while.**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
